


What's important

by IveDawnwind



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveDawnwind/pseuds/IveDawnwind
Summary: "It was the morning Nancy and Jonathan have never thought of having". A short but important talk in the car the morning after their stay at Murray's.





	What's important

It was the morning Nancy and Jonathan have never thought of having. The breakfast was full of glances: confused ones they cast at each other; understanding and pleased ones from their wierd but very helpful host. More helpful than they could imagine before going there.

They went to the car in silence, Nancy settled on the front sit next to Jonathan, he started the engine. The silence was so dense that he didn't dare turn on the radio. They have been driving for about five long minutes when Nancy finally spoke:

'What are we going to do now?'

'Wait for the reaction to our letters, I guess', Jonathan replied cautiously.

'Not about that... About us.'

He obviously wasn't ready to bring up the topic. He blushed, hesitated for a moment and said in a serious tone: 'We can try to pretend that nothing happened, if that is what you want.'

'I...I don't think I want that.'

Nancy bit her lip looking at him with a shy, vulnerable expression on her face. He watched the road and didn't reply.

'Jonathan? Can you pull up, please?'

He turned to the side of the road and stopped the car. And finally looked at her.

'I don't want to pretend that nothing happened,' she repeated. 'I don't want us to stay apart again like that time after the upside down. But I'm not sure what you want.'

_I want you._ He almost said it out loud, but couldn't find courage for that. He watched his hands now as if there was something wrong with them.

'I've been in love with you since middle school, Nancy. What do you think I want?'

She smiled at him looking touched and happy like a little girl who was given her best Christmas present ever.

'Then I want it too'

'But what about Steve?'

'He doesn't matter... I mean, it's already over with him.'

'Yesterday you said you loved him.'

'It really was a lie. Or, better, a mistake. I don't think I do.'

'Maybe tomorrow you'll think last night was a mistake too.'

'I won't', Nancy protested. 'It's not like that. With Steve I was a stupid schoolgirl. I started dating him because he was popular and I wanted to be popular. I found him attractive and nice and cared for nothing more.'

She paused to take a deep breath and realized she was trembling with emotion.

'But with you we've been through so many things. I grew up, and I know now what's important.'

She took his hand and touched the scar on his palm matching the one she had, the reminder of the day they went monster-hunting.

'This is important.'

Then she reached out for him and pressed a light kiss on his lips.

'And this,' she whispered parting from him. 'And last night.'


End file.
